Fantine Tholomyes
Appearence Fantine is astoundingly gorgeous. She is 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy black hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the brown eyes she has. She enjoys wearing beautiful and elegant dresses with jewelry that reflect her beauty. Personality Fantine is pure and kind and people appreciate her gentle nature. She also cares for others wholeheartedly History One Night, Aphrodite gracefully walked into the bar and sat down at the table attracting the attention of most of the men but she had her eye on the bartender. When everyone was gone and it was just the bartender and Aphrodite left and the bartender finally inquired why she came in and sat down and did not order anything. Aphrdite tells him that she was waiting to be alone with him. The bartender starts talking to her and he introduces himself as Thomas and Aphrodite introduces herself as Amour. After, Thomas had closed down the bar for the night Aphrodite explained how she had no where to stay for the night. Thomas invited Aphrodite to stay with him and Aphrodite used her charmspeak on him to make him have s*x with her and she did this repeadetly for a few weeks then she left the next morning. In the next nine months the desperession caused Thomas to close his bar and he sat in the now empty bar waiting for Aphrodite to come back. When Thomas had waited for her for nine months he was about to give up when he found a baby on his doorstep and Thomas named her Fantine because he believed what Aphrodite had done was child like. (That being the meaning of Fantine). When Fantine was three her and her dad moved to New York since he lost all of his money gambling in France and hoped to find a job in America. When in America Fantine went to a preschool for kids that were gifted. In kindergarden Fantine was taught French, Spanish and English at her gifted school. Through the years she got good grades in her class and got into one of the best high schools in New York. Fantine grows up in America getting all the boys she ever wanted and the best grades her father wanted. But being the most popular girl at school did not feel like enough for her so she tried to experience new religons but Fantine was too lazy to go tochurch so she tried to be nicer. Again, she failed but then she realized what she was missing she was missing her mother. Fantine was discussing this with her best friend Henry Clark (a satyr) one day on the bus. But when Henry was about to tell her something important. When a giant horn impacts the side of the bus and tips it over Henry protects Fatine from getting hurt at all and carries her out the Emergeny exit and jumps from the top of the bus and starts running towards Camp with the Minotaur behind them. When they get to the camp enterance Henry decides that he can not keep running and pulls out a sword and charges towards the Minotaur stabbing him in the stomach but it basically does not hurt him and the Minotaur picks up Henry and crushes him into nothing. Fatine runs into the entrance of Camp freaked out not knowing what any of this is and she faints from surprise and before the Minotaur can pick her up a group of demigods save her from the Minotaur. Fantine wakes up in the Infirmary and another satyr explains where she is and who her mother was and everything that she needs to know. Weapons *Sword *bow and arrow *Dagger *spear *sheild Fatal Flaw Too Nice Category:Females Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:God36